Comfortably numb
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Song-fic en plusieurs parties. Kanda se drogue pour oublier qu'il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le prétend. Allen saura-t-il le sauver? Yullen, OOC. C'est bizarre, mais ne jugez pas sans avoir lu... Musiques de Genesis et de Pink Floyd


Hello me revoici avec un yullen un peu bizarre.  
Pour celles que ça intéresse de connaître le contexte des morceaux que j'ai utilisés, il suffit de lire les petites notes juste ci-dessous. Pour les autres, c'est plus rapide de passer directement au texte^^ Pour celles qui voudraient écouter les musiques que j'ai choisies, j'ai mis toutes les références (même les infos inutiles^^), mais je vous préviens, c'est loin du genre de trucs qui se fait actuellement.

/!\ J'avais fait une superbe mise en page, avec les textes des musiques centrés et le reste avec la marge à gauche, mais mon cher et tendre pc a menacé de se planter si je ne fermais pas le fichier. Ce qui fait que j'ai perdu la version parfaite, et j'étais trop en colère pour remettre tout bien, donc je vous donne une version très imparfaite.  
En souligné: les POV concernant le paragraphe.  
Entre (): les POV concernant le passage précis OU les références des morceaux.  
En **gras**: le texte en anglais.  
En _italique _: les traductions.  
Entre guillemets: les paroles des personnages. /!\

Note: Alors... ceci est une song-fic faite autour de plusieurs chansons de mes deux groupes préférés, à savoir, Pink Floyd et Genesis (bah faut savoir que j'écoute que de la vieille musique – je suis même pas sûre que vous connaissiez Pink Floyd ou Genesis… – et que donc les chansons choisies sont en fonction). Il y en a quatre de Genesis et quatre de Pink Floyd (que j'ai raccourcies et/ou adaptées un peu comme je voulais…)

Note 2 : je sais que YuYuu drogué ça peut faire très bizarre, mais faut pas s'inquiéter, tout le monde sait que j'ai un cerveau dérangé.

Note 3 : pour la chanson « Cuckoo Cocoon » (bah c'est la première), il y a des passages que j'ai pas traduits (parce que c'est absolument incompréhensible) et j'ai pas mis le dernier couplet (parce que ça correspondait pas tout à fait à ce que je voulais). De plus, je ne crois pas que cette chanson traite de la drogue, mais c'était tellement ressemblant…

Note 4 : pour la chanson « Comfortably numb » (deuxième), il faut savoir que cette chanson a effectivement été écrite par rapport à quelqu'un qui avait des problèmes de drogues (c'était le premier chanteur du groupe, Syd Barrett, qui était tellement shooté à l'acide (LSD, je crois) qu'il ne pouvait même plus jouer, alors il y avait un type qui devait lui injecter une autre drogue pour qu'il puisse aller sur scène) bon voilà pour l'anecdote (mais c'est trèèèèès important, c'est de là que m'est venue toute cette idée bizzaroïde !)

Note 5 : pour « Please don't ask », je l'ai raccourcie assez radicalement, d'abord parce que c'était adressé à une fille et surtout parce que ça parlait d'un couple séparé qui voulait se remettre ensemble (donc rien à voir).

Note 7 : « The Chamber of 32 Doors » est par moments à la limite du mon-Dieu-vite-une-aspirine-je-comprends-rien, mais cet album (que je vénère) a été fait en – plouf, plouf, que je ne dise pas de bêtise… *vérifie sur la pochette du cd* – 1974, bref, l'époque où tout artiste digne de ce nom avait minimum fumé toute la moquette de son appart' avant l'enregistrement studio (rôh mais quelle époque, je vous jure…).

Note 8 : « Afterglow » a _aussi_ été écrite sous l'influence de choses pas très légales, donc c'est normal que ce soit parfois bizarre (comme la fameuse phrase « the sun reflecting off my pillow »… mon dictionnaire ne connaît pas la forme « reflect off »… alors bon ben j'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu…)

Note 9 : La chanson « Goodbye cruel World » n'est pas vraiment originale (pour ce que ça dit, j'aurais pu me passer de chanson) mais je fais ce que je veux, d'abord.

Note 10 : J'ai raccourci le morceau « The Show must go on » (qui est déjà très court) parce que le début et la fin ne sont pas très parlants (le chanteur répète tout le temps « Oooh Ma, Ooooh Pa » donc je me suis dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'user les doigts sur le clavier pour _ça_).

Note 11 : Dans « A Pillow of Winds », le chanteur parle d'une femme quand il dit « mon amour », et c'est moi qui ai changé le « she » en « he » (donc le « elle » en « il »).

Note 12 : les traductions sont d'à moi et rien que d'à moi et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y a deux, trois (ou quatre) fautes ou incohérences par rapport à l'anglais.

Note 13 : (ça commence à faire beaucoup de notes, mais j'ai beaucoup à dire…) je sais que la plupart des chansons de Pink Floyd sont tirées du même album mais j'y peux _quoi_ si The Wall est un de leurs meilleurs ?

Note 14 : (promis, c'est la dernière) cette fic ne ressemble pas vraiment à mon style habituel. En plus, le yullen, il faut le deviner, parce que c'est pas très explicite (la fic est plus centrée sur Kanda que sur le couple). Puis, je trouve que Komui fait un peu le type-qui-n'en-a-rien-à-foutre-du-malheur-des-autres-tant-que-les-affaires-marchent, alors que c'est pas du tout son genre, mais bon… enfin, on est loin de mes autres yullen…

Ah oui, j'oubliais: **Disclaimer:** La musique est soit à Genesis, soit à Pink Floyd. Les personnages sont à Hoshino. L'histoire est à moi, mais a été écrite à l'attention de Chibi (d'ailleurs, j'étais agréablement surprise qu'elle ne soit pas trop choquée par mon Kanda drogué).

**Comfortably ****numb**

POV Kanda

Je sais que je devrais être fort.

C'est ce que je répète à longueur de journée – je suis fort, je suis le plus fort.

Mais est-ce que ça a vraiment une importance ?

Qui dans cette fichue Congrégation est vraiment fort ?

Lavi, qui cache son désespoir derrière son sourire soûlant ?

Lenalee, qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps dès qu'elle en a l'occasion ?

Miranda, qui passe plus de temps à planifier ses suicides qu'à chercher des Innocences ?

Komui, qui se rassure en surprotégeant sa sœur et qui noie son stress dans le café ?

Cross, qui, si je ne m'abuse, se descend plus d'alcool que la Congrégation entière, Exorcistes, scientifiques et traqueurs réunis ?

Qui est vraiment fort, ici ?

Ils ont tous leur manière de s'en sortir, de supporter leur malheur.

Alors, pourquoi pas moi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça change, franchement, si dans la noire solitude de ma chambre, je prends cette merveilleuse poudre blanche ?

Si je rajoute à l'acide de mon passé sanglant, l'acide qui fait rêver ?

Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Qui est-ce que ça intéresse que je sois infaillible ?

Laissez-moi détruire ce qu'il me reste de lambeaux d'humanité.

Qui a besoin d'être heureux ?

* * *

POV Kanda (_Cuckoo Cocoon_, The Lamb lies down on Broadway (disc one), de Genesis)

**Wrapped up in some powdered wool**

_Enveloppé dans de la laine en poudre_

Je me sens étrangement léger… je suis dans les limbes. Il n'y a rien, tout est blanc, c'est les limbes de mon esprit fatigué, tout simplement…

**I guess I'm losing**

_Je suppose que je perds_

**Touch**

_Le toucher_

Je ne ressens rien.

**Don't tell me ****this is dying, 'cos,**

_Ne me dites pas que c'est la mort, parce que_

**I**** ain't changed that much.**

_Je n'ai pas changé tant que cela._

Et si c'était… une overdose ?

Si j'étais mort ?

Ce n'est pas possible.

Je suis toujours moi, je sais que je suis vivant.

**The only sound is water drops,**

_Le seul son est de l'eau qui s'égoutte_

Je n'entends rien que le bruit lointain d'eau qui tombe.

Peut-être le robinet, que j'ai mal refermé.

Ou peut-être mes pensées qui tombent doucement de moi, pour se perdre dans le lointain…

**I wonder where the hell I am**

_Je me demande où je peux bien être, _

Quel monde peut être aussi accueillant ?

**Cuckoo cocoon have I come to,**

**Too soon, for you?**

**There's nothing I can recognize;**

_Il n'y a rien que je puisse reconnaître ;_

**This is nowhere that I've known.**

_Ce n'est aucun endroit que je connaisse._

Je n'ai jamais connu un tel état de bien-être.

Où suis-je ? Que je montre ce paradis aux autres…

Ou non. Je garderai ça pour moi. Tout est si doux, ici…

**With no sign of life at all, I guess that I'm alone,**

_Aucun signe de vie, je suppose que je suis seul,_

**And I feel so secure that I know**

_Et je me sens tellement en sécurité que je sais_

**This can't be real but I feel good.**

_Que ça ne peut être réel, mais je me sens bien._

Je suis protégé de l'extérieur. Plus d'Akuma, plus de Noah, plus ces stupides autres êtres humains qui passent leur temps à m'exaspérer.

Ce ne sera certainement pas éternel…

Mais c'est si bon.

**Cuckoo cocoon have I come to,**

**Too soon, for you?**

* * *

POV Kanda / Komui (_Comfortably numb_, The Wall (disc two), de Pink Floyd)

(POV Kanda)

Personne ne voit rien.

Je suis toujours le même, malgré tout.

Aucune différence, ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

Des mois déjà que ça a commencé.

J'ai toujours fait comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi se serait-on inquiété ?

-

(POV Komui)

Tiens, c'est bizarre, Kanda est en retard pour son départ en mission…

Il est peut-être malade.

Personne ne peut le remplacer sur cette mission-là, c'est trop urgent, il faut que je le trouve et que je l'envoie se battre.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et il est là, affalé sur son lit, des traces de poudre blanche sur le visage.

Tous les Exorcistes ont leur moyen de canaliser l'angoisse.

Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ce moyen-là ?

J'ai besoin de lui, bad trip ou pas.

J'ai ce produit, dans mon labo, qui contre les effets des drogues…

Il faut ce qu'il faut.

On ne peut pas laisser passer cette mission.

**Hello Is there anybody in there?**

_Salut Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans?_

(POV Komui)

Il ne réagit pas.

Pitoyable.

On ne dirait pas que j'ai un de mes meilleurs Exorcistes devant moi.

**Just nod if you can hear**** me.**

_Fais juste un signe de tête si tu m'entends._

(POV Kanda)

A travers mes délires, je vois une ombre qui me parle.

**Is there any****one at home?**

_Il y a quelqu'un à la maison ?_

**Come on now.**

_Viens__, __maintenant__._

(POV Komui)

Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup réagir.

Allez, viens, loque humaine.

Tu me fais tant de peine, Kanda…

Il ne peut même pas bouger.

**I hear you're feeling down**

_Il paraît que tu ne vas pas bien_

**I can ease your pain**

_Je peux soulager ta douleur_

**And get you on your feet again**

_Et te remettre sur pieds._

(POV Komui)

Je vais utiliser mon produit.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

On dirait que ça le fait réagir de me voir charger la seringue.

Des souvenirs, sans doute.

Il a l'air de connaître ça, les seringues…

Pauvre Kanda.

**Relax I need some information first**

_Relax J'ai besoin de quelques informations, avant._

**Just****the****basic facts**

_Juste__ les __symptômes __essentiels__._

**Can you show me where it hurts?**

_Peux-tu me montrer où tu as mal?_

(POV Kanda)

Il me demande si j'ai mal, je crois…

Est-ce que… j'ai mal ?

Dans les brumes de mon cerveau, je cherche la réponse…

**There is no pain, you are receding**

_Je n'ai pas mal. Vous débloquez_

**A distant ship smoke on the horizon**

_Un bateau fume au loin, à l'horizon_

(POV Kanda)

Je repars dans mes délires…

Je ne suis déjà plus dans ma chambre.

**You are only coming through in waves**

_Vos paroles arrivent par vagues_

**Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying**

_Vos lèvres bougent, mais je n'entends pas ce que vous dites_

(POV Kanda)

Je reviens un peu sur terre.

Il me parle.

J'en suis sûr.

Mais je ne comprends rien.

**When I was a child, I had a fever**

_Enfant, j'ai eu la fièvre_

**My hands felt just like two balloons**

_Mes mains étaient gonflées comme deux ballons._

**Now I've got that feeling once again**

_Maintenant, j'ai cette sensation, une fois de plus._

**I can't explain you would not understand**

_Je ne peux pas expliquer, vous ne comprendriez pas._

(POV Kanda)

Les souvenirs me submergent.

Quand j'étais enfant, que je tombais malade, personne ne s'occupait de moi.

Pourquoi je pense à ça ?

Il n'y a aucun rapport.

Comment expliquer, pourtant, que je ressens exactement la même chose ?

Le même sentiment d'abandon total.

Mais lui ne comprendrait pas.

Lui n'est pas seul.

Lui n'a pas besoin d'artifices pour se sentir un peu rassuré.

Il a Lenalee.

Je n'ai… personne.

**This is not how I am**

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que je suis._

**I have become comfortably numb**

_Je suis devenu agréablement engourdi_

(POV Kanda)

Je n'étais pas censé devenir comme ça.

Ne me regardez pas.

Je ne suis pas censé être cette loque.

Mais la vie a fait que j'ai préféré abandonner la dure réalité.

Je préfère ce délicieux engourdissement.

Ce nuage cotonneux.

Je ne ressens rien, aucune peine…

**Ok Just a little pin****prick**

_Ok Juste une petite piqûre_

**There'll be no more "Aaaaaah!"**

_Il n'y aura plus aucun "Aaaaaaah!"_

**But you may feel a little sick**

_Mais tu vas peut-être te sentir malade_

(POV Komui)

Allez juste une piqûre, et tu seras prêt à partir.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, une piqûre, comparé au champ dévasté de tes bras ?

Tu as connu pire comme seringues, tu le sais.

**Can you stand up?**

_Tu peux te lever?_

**I do believe it's working, good.**

_Je crois que ça va aller, bon._

**That'll keep you going through the show**

_Ça te permettra de tenir jusqu'au bout du spectacle_

**Come on it's time to go**

_Viens, il est temps de partir._

(POV Komui)

Oui, jusqu'au bout du spectacle…

Après tout, la vie est une gigantesque mise en scène.

Remets ton costume, et monte sur les planches.

Les Akuma t'attendent.

**There is no pain you are receding**

_Je n'ai pas mal. Vous débloquez_

**A distant ship smoke on the horizon**

_Un bateau fume au loin, à l'horizon_

**You are only coming through in waves**

_Vos paroles n'arrivent que par vagues_

**Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying**

_Vos lèvres bougent, mais je n'entends pas ce que vous dites_

**When I was a child**

_Quand j'étais enfant_

**I caught a fleeting glimpse**** out of the corner of my eye**

_Une vision m'a furtivement traversé l'esprit_

**I turned to look but it was gone**

_Je me suis retourné pour voir mais ce n'était plus là_

**I cannot put my finger on it now**

_Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus_

(POV Kanda)

Plus les souvenirs remontent, plus je me sens mal.

Ou est-ce cette drogue que vous m'avez injectée ?

Enfant, j'avais des rêves.

Où sont-ils ?

Quand ai-je perdu mes idéaux ?

Quand ne suis-je devenu qu'une machine à tuer ?

**The child is grown**

_L'enfant__ a __grandi__._

**The ****dream is gone**

_Le __rêve__est parti__._

**And I have become**

_Et __je suis devenu_

**Comfortably numb**

_Agréablement__engourdi__._

(POV Komui)

Il se lève enfin et part se battre, le regard dans le vide.

Je devrais faire quelque chose.

Mais il ne me laissera jamais l'aider.

Il ne laissera personne l'aider.

Et tant qu'il tue les Akuma, n'est-ce pas ça le plus important ?

J'aimerais le croire.

* * *

POV Kanda

Les pauvres idiots.

Ils ne voient rien.

Rien.

Mais est-ce que ça leur importe vraiment de savoir que je disparais lentement dans un tourbillon blanc ?

Seul Komui sait.

Puisqu'il est toujours là pour me secouer pour que je parte en mission.

Fera-t-il quelque chose ?

Non. Il me laissera me tuer, pour me réveiller un peu plus tard, avec toujours plus de son produit bizarre, puisque je prends toujours plus de mon propre produit.

C'est l'escalade, inévitablement.

Et personne ne se rend compte que je suis au bord du gouffre.

Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne suis déjà plus là.

Qui sait si ma vie n'est pas le songe d'un drogué encore plus shooté que moi ?

Ha ! Il a fière allure le kendoka imbattable !

Je prends des drogues pour m'engourdir, des drogues pour m'endormir, des drogues pour rêver, des drogues pour respirer, des drogues pour me battre, des drogues pour voir la vie en rose… à quand l'ultime drogue, la drogue pour mourir ?

Il viendra un jour, ce bad trip ultime, ce milligramme de poudre en trop, cette overdose inexorable.

Et pourtant je continue.

Je me complais dans ma noirceur.

Et pourtant… pourtant entre deux trips, dans ces vagues moments de conscience, je veux m'en sortir.

Je veux me tirer de ma noirceur, la diluer peut-être un peu.

Diluer ma noirceur dans un océan blanc.

Diluer mon malheur dans ses sourires.

Mais il ne se rend compte de rien.

Il ne voit pas les minuscules trous dans mes bras.

Il ne voit pas mes tremblements quand je suis en manque.

Il est pur.

Il ne peut pas savoir.

Il est innocent, oui, Innocent, plus Innocent que son bras maudit.

Et moi je suis coupable. Coupable de mon propre assassinat.

Appelez un juge, enfermez-moi, donnez-moi une corde, même pas la peine d'appeler le bourreau, je me débrouillerai.

Je me suis toujours débrouillé.

Qui a besoin d'aide ?

* * *

POV Allen

Il va mal.

Ça se voit.

Komui le sait.

C'est écrit en grand sur son front, en lettres de feu.

_Je sais ce qu'a Kanda, je sais pourquoi il va mal, je sais tout, je sais tout, et je ne peux rien dire, je ne peux rien faire._

Personne ne peut rien faire.

Surtout pas moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'une pousse de soja pourrait faire pour un Japonais déprimé ?

On ne le voit presque plus, il est tout le temps dans sa chambre.

J'espère que… ce n'est quand même pas trop grave.

On finit souvent par se relever mais...

Mais encore une fois, ça se voit sur le visage de Komui.

_Inexplicable._

_Incurable. _

_Inéluctable._

_Inexorable._

_Inextricable._

Et tous ces autres mots qui veulent tous dire que c'est perdu d'avance.

Moi qui le pensais si fort…

Ça fera mal, quand il ne sera plus là.

Beaucoup plus mal que je ne pourrai jamais l'avouer.

* * *

POV Kanda (_Please don't ask_, Duke, de Genesis)

Allen semble… inquiet.

Quand il me regarde, une expression indéfinissable apparaît sur son visage.

Serait-il possible qu'il sache ?

Komui aurait-il… ?

Mais déjà Moyashi s'approche et me demande si je vais bien.

**Please don´t ask me how I feel, I feel fine **

_S'il te plait, ne me demande pas comment je vais. Je__vais__bien__._

**Oh I cry a bit, don´t sleep too good, but I´m fine **

_Oh, je pleure un peu, je ne dors pas beaucoup, mais je vais bien._

Tu ne peux pas voir mes démons.

Oui, peut-être que mes yeux sont rouges.

Oui, peut-être que j'ai des cernes plus sombres que mes cheveux.

Oui, peut-être que je suis pâle.

Oui, peut-être que je me tiens voûté.

Oui, oui, peut-être.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.

Je vais bien, crois-moi.

**When can I see you? **

_Quand pourrai-je te voir?_

**When can I touch you? **

_Quand pourrai-je te toucher?_

J'ai envie, tellement envie de toi.

Quand arrêteras-tu de me haïr ?

**Again and again I ask myself was I wrong? **

_Encore et encore, je me demande si j'avais tort._

C'est sans doute de ma faute.

Je ne fais rien pour être aimé…

**Oh but time´s a healer, and heaven knows I´ve been strong **

_Oh mais le temps est un remède, et le Ciel sait que j'ai été fort_

J'ai été fort.

C'est juste que je ne le suis plus.

Mais je vais bien, puisque le temps passe et que le temps emporte mes peines.

**Maybe we could try **

_On pourrait peut-être essayer_

**Maybe we could work this time **

_Ça pourrait peut-être marcher cette fois_

On pourrait peut-être réussir à s'entendre.

Si j'osais te dire toute la vérité.

Mais je vais bien, tout va bien.

**I can remember when it was easy to say I love you **

_Je peux me souvenir du temps où c'était facile de dire "je t'aime"_

**But things have changed since then, now I really **

_Mais les choses ont changé depuis, maintenant, vraiment,_

**Can´t say if I still do **

_Je ne sais pas si je sais toujours le dire_

Je ne suis plus humain, je ne ressens plus autant de choses qu'avant.

Mais je t'aime, même si je ne saurai jamais le dire…

**But I can try **

_Mais je peux essayer_

Je pourrais essayer, peut-être.

Essayer d'aller mieux.

Essayer d'être plus gentil, au moins avec toi.

Mais je vais bien.

**But enough of me, tell me how are you? you look good **

_Mais assez parlé de moi, dis-moi comment tu vas. Tu as l'air bien._

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

**Oh you´ve lost weight I can see,**** your hair looks nice, **

_Oh, tu as maigri, je vois, tes cheveux sont beaux,_

**You look good **

_Tu as l'air bien._

Tu mérites tellement plus d'attention que moi…

Je vais bien.

J'enfonce mes mains tremblantes dans mes poches.

Il ne faut pas qu'il voie ça.

« Ta gueule Moyashi je vais très bien qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Rôh ça va, hein, Bakanda ! »

Il s'inquiète mais ne voit rien.

Son œil peut repérer les âmes damnées.

N'en suis-je pas une, d'âme damnée, moi ?

J'aimerais dire Allen reviens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant de mourir, mais j'ai besoin de ma dose et mes lèvres tremblent trop pour que je puisse parler.

* * *

POV Kanda (_The Chamber of 32 doors_, The Lamb lies down on Broadway (disc one), de Genesis)

**There's hundreds of people,**

_Il y a des centaines de personnes,_

**Running around to all the doors.**

_Courant çà et là vers toutes les portes._

Des fois je me vois dans une pièce pleine de gens, les murs sont couverts de portes.

Chaque porte donne sur un avenir possible.

Il faut que je trouve le mien.

Je suis comme les cent mille autres personnes, je cherche ma voie.

Chaque personne me dit qu'il faut choisir telle ou telle autre porte.

Ils sont si sûrs d'eux.

Je voudrais les croire.

Mais je ne peux pas tout essayer, il faut que je choisisse.

C'est dans ce genre de trip délirant que je suis le plus terrifié.

Parce que dans mon nuage de drogue, c'est quand même trop lucide.

Cette pièce, c'est le présent.

C'est moi maintenant, c'est toutes ces voix intérieures qui me disent de m'enfuir de moi-même, de quitter mon enfer intérieur.

Mais quelle est la bonne porte ?

**They try to find, find themselves an audience;**

_Ils essaient de trouver, de se trouver un public ;_

**Their deductions need applause.**

_Leurs déductions méritent des applaudissements._

Chacun hurle à mes oreilles que sa porte est la meilleure.

Ma tête est pleine de bruit, de cris, de fracas.

Qui croire ?

**The rich man stands in front of me,**

_L'homme riche se tient devant moi,_

**The poor man behind my back.**

_L'homme pauvre derrière mon dos._

**They believe they can control the game,**

_Ils croient qu'ils peuvent contrôler le jeu,_

**But the juggler holds another pack.**

_Mais le jongleur tient un autre paquet._

**I need someone to believe in,**

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire,_

**Someone to trust.**

_Quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance._

**I need someone to believe in,**

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire,_

**Someone to trust.**

_Quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance._

J'ai besoin d'aide.

Vraiment.

Je me noie dans la masse.

Qui croire ?

**I'd rather trust a countryman than a townman**

_Je croirais plutôt un homme de la campagne, qu'un homme de la ville_

**You can judge by his eyes,**

_Tu peux juger par ses yeux,_

**Take a look if you can,**

_Regarde si tu peux,_

**He'll smile through his guard,**

_Il sourira à travers sa garde,_

**Survival trains hard.**

_La survie est un bon entraînement._

Je croirais plutôt les gens qui connaissent la vraie vie.

Les gens qui ont souffert.

Les gens qui survivent plutôt que de vivre.

**I'd rather trust a man who**

_Je croirais plutôt un homme qui_

**Works with his hands,**

_Travaille de ses mains,_

**He looks at you once,**

_Il te regarde une fois,_

**You know he understands,**

_Tu sais qu'il comprend,_

**Don't need any shield,**

_Pas besoin de __bouclier__,_

**When you're out in the field.**

_Quand tu es dehors dans un champ._

Je voudrais avoir une vie tellement facile.

Qui peut me donner cela ?

**But down here,**

_Mais ici-bas,_

**I'm so alone with my fear,**

_Je suis si seul avec ma peur,_

**With everything that I hear.**

_Avec tout ce que j'entends._

Oui, j'avoue, j'ai peur.

J'ai tellement peur.

**And every single door, that I've walked through**

_Et chaque porte que j'ai passée_

**Brings me back, back here again,**

_Me ramène, me ramène encore ici,_

**I've got to find my own way.**

_Je dois trouver ma voie._

Trouver ma voie, me tirer d'ici.

Fuir.

Fuis. Fuis ! FUIS !

C'est tellement dur.

**The priest and the magician,**

_Le prêtre et le magicien,_

**Singing all the chants that they have ever heard;**

_Chantent tous le__s chants qu'ils aient jamais entendus;_

**And they're calling out my name,**

_Et ils appellent tous mon nom,_

**Even academics, searching printed word.**

_Même les académiciens, cherchant des mots imprimés._

Tout le monde vante la porte qu'il a choisie.

Tout le monde.

Et pourtant, elles me ramènent toutes ici.

Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'issue, en fait.

La fuite est perdue d'avance.

**My father to the left of me,**

_Mon père à ma gauche,_

**My mother to the right,**

_Ma mère à ma droite,_

**Like everyone else they're pointing,**

_Comme tous les autres ils pointent du doigt,_

**But nowhere feels quite right.**

_Mais nulle part ne me paraît assez bien._

Oui, mes parents sont là aussi.

Eux qui n'étaient jamais là.

Est-ce que je dois pour autant les croire ?

Je ne suis sûr de rien.

**I need someone to believe in,**

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire,_

**Someone to trust.**

_Quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance._

**I need someone to believe in,**

_J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui croire,_

**Someone to trust.**

_Quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance._

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne.

Maintenant que je suis seul, enfermé dans ma prison mentale, j'ai… besoin de lui.

**I'd rather trust a man who doesn't shout what he's found,**

_Je croirais plutôt un homme qui ne crie pas ce qu'il a trouvé,_

**There's no need to sell if**

_Il n'y a pas besoin de vendre si_

**You're homeward bound.**

_Tu es sur le chemin du retour._

**If I choose a side,**

_Si je choisis son camp,_

**He won't take me for a ride.**

_Il ne me mènera pas en bateau._

C'est sûr que si vraiment il avait trouvé la bonne voie, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire de la pub pour sa porte. Il serait parti.

Il y a ce type qui passe la porte sans rien dire.

Je le suis.

J'ai trouvé la sortie…

**Back inside**

_De retour dans_

**This chamber of so many doors;**

_Cette chambre avec tant de portes;_

Ce n'était pas encore ça…

Je veux partir…

Je ne veux plus rester ici…

**I've nowhere, nowhere to hide****.**

_Je n'ai nulle part, nulle part où me cacher._

J'ai tellement, tellement peur.

De moi-même et des autres.

De mon âme et du monde extérieur.

De dose en dose je vais finir par mourir.

J'ai si peur de la mort…

**I'd give you all of my dreams, if you'd help me,**

_Je te donnerai tous mes rêves si tu m'aides_

**Find a door**

_Trouve__une__porte_

**That doesn't lead me back again**

_Qui ne me mènera pas encore une fois à l'intérieur_

**Take me away.**

_Emmène-moi__ loin __d'ici__._

Allen… je t'en supplie… entends cette prière, sauve-moi de moi…

J'ai si mal et si peur…

Le nuage s'efface doucement, je reviens entre les quatre murs froids de ma chambre.

Il n'y a qu'une porte, ici.

Et elle ne mène même pas à la sortie de ma prison.

Mes entrailles brûlent, je veux mourir, c'est si dur, la réalité…

Quand ai-je arrêté d'être humain ?

Quand ai-je troqué mes vrais rêves contre des faux en petits sachets achetés à prix d'or ?

Allen, sauve-moi…

Tu as sauvé tant de gens… pourquoi me laisses-tu seul ?

* * *

POV Kanda (_Afterglow_, Wind and Wuthering, de Genesis)

**Like the dust that settles all around me,**

_Comme la poussière qui se dépose autour de moi,_

**I must find a new home.**

_Je dois trouver un nouveau foyer._

Un nouveau foyer pour vivre avec toi.

**The ways and holes that used to give me shelter, **

_Les chemins et les trous qui me donnaient un abri,_

**Are all as one to me now. **

_Sont comme un seul pour moi maintenant._

Je connais toutes les drogues, j'ai eu le temps de tout tester, et il n'y a plus de différence.

Tout ce qui me protégeait auparavant, tous ces délicieux artifices, ne sont plus que des passe-temps qui me laissent pantelant, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Tout est identique, tout est insipide et douloureux.

Tout m'est égal.

Toute ma vie a le même goût, plus rien ne m'étonne, plus rien ne me fait ressentir quoi que ce soit.

**But I, I would search everywhere **

_Mais je, je chercherais partout_

**Just**** to ****hear****your**** call, **

_Juste pour entendre ton appel,_

**And**** walk upon stranger roads than this one **

_Et marcher sur des routes plus étranges que celle-ci_

**In a world I used to know before. **

_Dans un monde que je connaissais avant._

Malgré tout, je tiens à toi plus que je ne saurais dire.

Je voudrais te retrouver dans mes rêves, je voudrais te revoir dans ma noirceur.

Je fouillerais chacun des recoins de mon cerveau intoxiqué pour te trouver et marcher avec toi vers une nouvelle vie qui m'arracherait des cris de surprise, qui toucherait mon cœur mort ; dans ce monde dans lequel je vivais avant… avant mes innombrables faiblesses.

**I miss you more **

_Tu me manques plus_

**Than the sun reflecting off my pillow, **

_Que le soleil se reflétant sur mon oreiller_

**Bringing the warmth of new life. **

_Amenant la chaleur d'une nouvelle vie_

**And the sounds that echoed all around me, **

_Et que les sons qui résonnaient tout autour de moi._

Tu me manques tellement.

**I caught a glimpse of in the night. **

_J'ai vu une apparition dans la nuit._

**But now, now I've lost everything, **

_Mais maintenant, maintenant que j'ai tout perdu,_

**I give to you my soul. **

_Je te donne mon âme._

Je l'ai dit, je te donnerai mes rêves si tu me sauves.

Et même si tu ne me sauves pas, je te donne mon âme, mon cœur, je te donne tout.

Je ne m'appartiens plus, j'appartiens à mes drogues et à tes sourires rassurants.

**The meaning of all that I believed before **

_La signification de tout ce que je croyais auparavant_

**Escapes me in this world of none, no thing, no one.**

_M'échappe dans ce monde de néant, sans rien, sans personne._

Je suis seul.

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Mais je t'aime.

**And I would search everywhere **

_Et je chercherais partout_

**Just to hear your call, **

_Juste pour entendre ton appel,_

**And walk upon stranger roads than this one **

_Et marcher sur des routes plus étranges que celle-ci_

**In a world I used to know before. **

_Dans un monde que je connaissais avant._

**For now I've lost everything, **

_Maintenant que j'ai tout perdu,_

**I give to you my soul. **

_Je te donne mon âme._

**The meaning of all that I believed before **

_La signification de tout ce que je croyais auparavant_

**Escapes me in this world of none, **

_M'échappe dans ce monde de néant,_

**I miss you more. **

_Tu me manques plus._

Tu me manques tellement…

Les ténèbres m'enveloppent alors que je hurle de douleur.

Du moins je pense.

Qui sait si j'ai vraiment crié ?

Est-ce qu'un arbre qui tombe dans une forêt déserte fait du bruit, si il n'y a personne pour l'entendre ?

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment hurlé de douleur, si il n'y a personne pour retrouver mon cadavre ?

* * *

POV Kanda / Komui / Lavi

(POV Komui)

Je m'arrête devant la chambre de Kanda.

J'ai entendu un cri.

J'ouvre et je vois le corps convulsé du Japonais se tordant de douleur sur son lit.

-

(POV Kanda)

Quelqu'un entre.

Quelqu'un est là.

Quelqu'un va me sauver.

Faites que ce soit Allen.

-

(POV Komui)

Je m'approche du lit, avec dans l'idée de prendre Kanda à bras-le-corps pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Je m'arrête dans mon élan en entendant les quelques paroles du Japonais.

« A… Allen ? C'est toi ? »

« Non. Je suis Komui. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

-

(POV Kanda)

Je n'entends pas bien… mais je peux le reconnaître.

Ce n'est pas Allen. C'est juste Komui, avec son produit qui brûle mes veines et mes muscles, qui me fait me lever même quand je ne veux pas…

Encore une mission, alors que je suis à deux doigts de la mort.

-

(POV Komui)

Je prends doucement Kanda dans mes bras.

« Nnnh… Allen… Aaallen… » gémit-il en basculant douloureusement sa tête sur le côté.

-

(POV Kanda)

Où m'emmène-il ?

Et si c'était la mort qui m'enlève…

La mort habillée de blanc.

Stupide.

Pourtant je me sens mal et je sombre.

-

(POV Komui)

Le corps de Kanda devient beaucoup plus lourd.

« Il est inconscient… Lavi, viens m'aider. »

Lavi s'approche et prend les pieds de Kanda pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

-

(POV Lavi)

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il n'a pas l'air bien.

J'espère qu'il va pas clamser…

* * *

POV Kanda / Allen (_Goodbye cruel World_, The Wall (disc one), de Pink Floyd)

(POV Kanda)

Je veux mourir.

Juste mourir.

C'est du feu, du feu court dans mes veines.

J'ai mal, mal, si mal, et lui n'est pas là.

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier, je sais qu'il ne m'attend pas.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas là.

-

(POV Allen)

C'était ça.

C'était ça que savait Komui.

Il m'a dit que tout allait bien ! Kanda… il m'avait menti, et je ne le voyais pas…

Je suis assis comme tous les autres sur une chaise, autour du lit de Kanda.

Comme tous les autres.

Sauf que je suis plus près.

Je voudrais être encore plus près.

Je voudrais entrer dans sa tête et lui dire de revenir.

-

(POV Kanda)

**Goodbye cruel world**

_Adieu monde cruel_

**I'm leaving you today**

_Je te quitte aujourd'hui_

**Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**

_Adieu, adieu, adieu_

Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Personne ne tient à moi.

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais que je suis mort.

**Goodbye to all you people there's nothing you can say**

_Adieu, vous tous. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire_

**To make me change my mind**

_Pour me faire changer __d'avis_

**Goodbye**

_Adieu_

C'est si dur de vivre.

C'est si simple de mourir.

Je m'éteins comme la flamme vacillante d'une bougie.

Je meurs.

* * *

POV Kanda / Allen (_The Show must go on_, The Wall (disc two), de Pink Floyd)

(POV Kanda)

Qu'est-ce j'entends ?

Des sanglots ?

Qui pleure ?

Les autres morts qui font la traversée avec moi jusqu'en enfer ?

Ou les vivants ?

Malgré moi, j'entrouvre les yeux.

Ils sont tous là.

Tous.

Komui qui se tient douloureusement penché en avant, Lavi qui a échangé son rire cristallin pour une moue inquiète, Lenalee qui verse des larmes dans la manche de la veste de son frère, Miranda qui est prostrée sur sa chaise, Tiedoll qui pleure silencieusement, Krory qui est plus pâle encore que d'habitude, Marie qui affiche un visage blessé, il y en a bien d'autres qui restent hors de mon champ de vision…

Ils sont là.

Et je ne veux déjà plus partir.

**There must be some**** mistake**

_Il doit y avoir une erreur_

**I didn't mean to let them**

_Je n'étais pas censé les laisser_**  
Take away my soul**

_Prendre__mon__âme_

J'ai des remords à partir alors que je me répète que je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Je n'étais pas censé…

… les aimer…

… au point de ne pas vouloir partir.

**Am I too old is it too late?**

_Suis-je trop vieux? Est-il trop tard?_

Est-ce que je peux me rattraper ?

Est-ce que je peux récupérer les années perdues ?

**Ooooh Ma Ooooh Pa**

_Ooooh __M'man__ Ooooh __P'pa_

Même si vous n'avez jamais été là… je vous le demande.

**Where has t****he feeling gone?**

_Où cette sensation est-elle partie?_

Cette merveilleuse sensation de vivre.

Où est-elle ?

Où dois-je chercher pour retrouver le plaisir de sentir les battements de mon cœur ? le rythme de ma respiration ?

Où dois-je chercher pour trouver l'amour, le simple amour qui résume tout ?

Est-ce que c'est là ?

Est-ce que c'est tout près de moi ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Si Allen… si il est là… si il est près de moi, je reste.

Sinon, les vers peuvent me prendre.

-

(POV Allen)

Il ouvre les yeux, doucement, douloureusement.

« A… Allen ? »

* * *

POV Kanda (_A Pillow of Winds_, Meddle, de Pink Floyd)

**A cloud of eiderdown draws around me, softening the sound**

_Un __nuage__ de __duvet se dessine autour de moi, étouffant les sons_

Comme la drogue mais en mieux.

Juste l'endormissement naturel.

Juste l'endormissement et l'amour.

**Sleepy time when I lie with my love by my side**

_C'est l'heure de dormir quand je me couche aux côtés de mon amour_

Il est là, couché dans notre lit, blanc comme les draps.

**And ****he's breathing low**

_Et __il__ respire __lentement_

**And the candle dies**

_Et la __bougie__s'éteint__._

J'éteins la lumière pour dormir près de lui, près de mon ange assoupi.

**When night comes down you lock the door**

_Quand la nuit tombe tu fermes la porte_

Il a pris l'habitude de fermer la porte à double tour chaque soir.

Il a sans doute peur que je sorte chercher de cette poudre miraculeuse.

Mais c'est fini, tout ça.

Il a trouvé ma porte, cette porte que je devais emprunter pour trouver ma voie.

Ma voie est la sienne, et elle est pure.

Plus de ces concentrés d'horreur en petits sachets, en pilules ou en seringues.

Juste lui et moi, et les pages blanches d'un livre à écrire.

Notre vie.

**The book falls to the floor**

_Le __livre __tombe au sol_

**As darkness falls and waves roll by**

_Comme l'obscurité qui tombe et les vagues qui roulent_

**The seasons change, the wind is warm**

_Les saisons changent, le vent est chaud_

Un an déjà a passé.

Tout va tellement mieux, je n'ai plus mal…

**Now wakes the owl, now sleeps the swan**

_Maintenant le hibou se réveille, maintenant le cygne dort_

**Behold a dream, the dream is gone**

_Tu vis un rêve, le rêve est parti_

Le rêve est parti, du moins le rêve artificiel.

Parce que le vrai rêve, celui qui porte le nom d'Allen, il est toujours là.

Il ne partira que si je le veux, ou que si lui le veut.

**Green fields, a cold rain**

_Champs __verdoyants__, __une pluie froide_

**Is falling in a golden dawn**

_Tombe__dans une aube dorée_

C'est déjà le matin, il fait si beau dehors, je suis si bien…

**And deep beneath the ground the early morning sounds**

_Et dans les profondeurs de la terre, le petit matin résonne_

**And I go down**

_Et je descends_

La porte n'est plus fermée, Allen a confiance. Je sors de la chambre, je descends, marcher un peu dans le matin.

Puis je reviens me coucher auprès de lui, mon ange qui dort toujours.

**Sleepy time when I lie with my love by my side**

_C'est l'heure de dormir quand je me couche aux côtés de mon amour_

**And ****he's breathing low**

_Et __il__ respire __lentement_

Je regarde par la fenêtre, serrant contre moi son petit corps fragile.

Je m'imagine oiseau, volant dans le ciel du matin, libre, libre de tout.

**And I rise like a bird**

_Et je vole comme un oiseau_

**In the haze when the first rays touch the sky**

_Dans la brume quand les premiers rayons touchent le ciel_

**And the night winds die**

_Et les vents de la nuit disparaissent_

La nuit est partie.

Je suis sorti de mes ténèbres.

Devant moi, juste le matin, le matin au doux poudroiement d'or, la promesse de toute une vie à ses côtés.

* * *

Alors... des reviews??

Cette fic _est_ bizarre, parce que Kanda y est plus OOC que jamais.  
Mais elle a malgré tout une place assez importante dans mon coeur, parce que j'ai une certaine admiration pour les artistes drogués (en particulier Jim Morrison, Syd Barrett... et Baudelaire).  
Pour moi, la décadence de la drogue a quelque chose de beau... je sais pas trop comment expliquer pour ne pas qu'on me prenne pour une junkie, mais je trouve que les textes (poèmes ou musiques) écrits sous influence ont quelque chose de magique, de plus que les autres. Je n'encourage pas les gens à se droguer, loin de là, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment à blâmer, parce que la période psychédélique est une période qui a beaucoup influencé le rock et en a fait ce qu'il est devenu. Pour reprendre l'exemple de Baudelaire: vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que la littérature française aurait pu se passer d'un poète pareil ? J'admire les poètes maudits pour leur mélancolie, leur désenchantement, leur décadence, leur pathétisme. C'est un peu ça que j'ai voulu exprimer en écrivant cette fic.

Bon. En espérant que je ne suis pas passée pour une folle... (ou du moins pas plus que d'habitude^^)


End file.
